minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The End
The End is the asteroid that exists in between the Wither and Minecraftian orbits, and in the Aetherian orbit. Enderkind are the beings here. This dimension is populated by a vast number of Endermen, who spawn considerably more often than in the Overworld, and a lone Ender Dragon, the boss of The End. Geography The asteroid is made up of an extremely rare material called "Endstone", towering pillars of obsidian are common. They have purple crystals that have other dimensional traits that include: Healing the Ender dragon, stabalizing the asteroid as a makeshift core, reports of strange entitys appearing and dissapearing possibly from the dimension that the crystals came from and rapid, crystal-induced transformation of a primitive species (though it stoped right when the species hits sapience. The surface is rocky and jagered, but somewhat flat and spaced out. The End goes for a depth of 420 meters before opening up to the Minecraftian space. There was once a time when The End had rivers, mountains, and grasslands with floating islands. Something must have went horribly wrong to make it spiral down into the cold barren asteroid it is today. Inhabitants This large asteroid isn't lifeless, no, there are strange beings called the Endkind. They are usually 3 meters in height with black pigmintation, and have an ability to pick up blocks. They are normally peaceful, however when staring at it from at least 64 meters from it, it rapidly changes to an aggressive beast. It can teleport and can avoid arrows and potions so it is advised to avoid them whenever encountering them in Minecraftia or the End. There are not only Enderkind, but a large ferocious dragon called the Ender Dragon. It is similar to a typical dragon with 4 arms and large wings, it usually stays close to the End, but occasionally flys out into Minecraftian space. It is sometimes refered to as "The Guardian Of The End" as it is extremly aggresive, seeking out and terminating any intruders that set into the end, that includes any Enderkind that stray too close. There are also other strange entities that exist in the End which include: Ender golems, Ender blaze, Ender creeper, Ender Devil, Ender Steve (possibly his evil twin), and Ender Stalkers. Mobs enderman.png|Enderman Enderdragon.jpg|Ender Dragon Shulker.png|Shulker (End cities) Ender Warrior.png|Ender Warrior Unknown.png|Ender Blaze Endermite.png|Endermite (Ender Spikes) Ender-Creeper.jpg|Ender Creeper (Minecraft: A New Start) Unknown.png|Ferrum Unknown.png|Ender Slime Unknown.png|Ender Chicken Enderwolf.jpg|Enderwolf Ender Pig.jpg|Ender Pig There are also mobs, such as the Ender Taskmaster or Ender Ocelot, that seem to be very closely associated with the End, but which do not spawn naturally there. History The End was formed around 4,000,000,000BS from the shattered leftovers of The Great Griefing, slowly the rocks gathered together to form the end, it orbited close to the Overworld. At around 3,453,235,052BS a purple crystal magically materialized on a barren hill without the intervention of Notch, over time more and more crystals appeared which created the heavenly Sky dimension. Birth of a bountful race Just around then a few hundred cells trapped inside a meteor had crashed into the Sky dimension, the cells made it outward and began to transform due to the effects of the crystals. A rapid transformation The cells came from water dwellers too land lovers, transforming into a tall magestic race called the "Skykind". They built huge monuments and obsidian towers to touch their Sun god "Yaeren", they also kept to themselves and gradually became shy of the inhabitants of the Overworld, they especially despised the Blockers, an ancient race that preceeded the Minecraftians. Rise to power The Skykind had become a race of brilliance at around 1,230,001,102BS. Inventing the Sky Pearl which could teleport them anywhere they wished, The Skykind were also a cruel race enslaving any intelligent race they considered lesser, as the Sky prophecy wrote "Thoth who do not show any significance are to be used as workforce". The battle of the Mobs around 450,123,091BS a Blocker had slipped through the security of the Skykind and assasinated Prince Chancisn by slashing him with a sword from behind while looking out a balcony window. This event caused an uproar with many Skykind and mobs, this one event triggered the battle of the Mobs in which the aggresive and neutral mobs (The Crax) fought against the passive mobs or anyone who was on the Blockers side (The Bloxers). The war waged on for 23 years and killed billions of mobs and as a Bloxer private wrote: "There was blood and shrapnel everywhere the eye could see, the rain mixed with the blood to make a bloody water frenzy. I could see hundreds, prehaps thousands running to die on the battlefield, I saw a Skykind crawling back towards his base without a leg." Fall of the Skykind The war hit the Skykind hard, they were reduced to only a couple million. Just when things couldn't get any worse it did, the Wither awoke from it's 10 billion year slumber and wrecked havoc everywhere it went. It and the Wither Skeletons terrorized the Skykind, wither soaked into the ground and crops failed. They died by the millions and as it is called "The Great Withering". Spiral towards the Enderkind Around 50,000BS a large planetery object colided with the skylands called the Moon. The skylands were obliviated, reducing the sky dimension to the Skystone which was trapped inside the ground. The impact was so great it sent the Sky Dimension hurtiling into space, there it was cold and dark. By then only 450 were left. The crystals had become corrupted from the wither, over hundreds of years it molded them into the Endkind, with nearly no recollection on their past they had only one thought: rebuild their land. They had remembered the Overworld and began taking pieces from it starting at 50BS, around then the corruption of their once faithful guardian the Sky dragon became the Ender dragon. The Overworld had no hope of recovering those fragments and was doomed to erode away, but just around then luck winked at them. Steve was born on 0EOS, he had the destiny of furfiling the mission of his ancestors: Stop the Ender uprising. Trivia *It could be true that the End is the sky, here are some facts. **The Biome is called Sky, but thats because it was made off on the Sky Dimension. (not the Aether) **Its also possible to be space because it mostly looks black, and its an Asteroid/Planet. *In The Major God Chronicles, the end was destroyed by Snowdrop. In other fanfictions, it is still standing. Category:Dimensions